


Nevers

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (workaholicSlacker)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workaholicSlacker/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr: Weslah + something that is not strictly sex.Lilah and Wes play 'Never Have I Ever.'  Things get saucy.





	Nevers

"All right. Never have I ever failed a class."

She was hitting him where it hurt, and she knew it. He undid his belt and threw it aside.

"Don't lose that, now.  We might want it later."

Wesley swirled the scotch in his glass.  What hadn't Lilah done?  Altruistic acts were always an option.  Of course, those didn't get the blood flowing.

"Never have I ever had both my wrists and ankles cuffed."

"Specific, aren't we?"  Lilah slowly slid a stocking down, tossing it at Wesley, who shot out an arm to catch it.  "Show-off," she said.  "So, you want to try that?  Fuck me like you wished you'd fucked your little prisoner?"

Wes frowned. "I never even thought about it."

Lilah pulled off the other stocking.  "I did.  Guess that's why you're the white hat."

"It's not your turn."

"Don't make me gag you with one of those.  Not that you'd mind.  Sometimes I think you like them more than my actual legs."

"Your legs are magnificent."

"I know," said Lilah offhandedly.  "Never have I ever...nope, sorry, can't do that one."  She smirked. "I  _really_ want to know if you've ever worn lingerie.  You like mine so much.  You can try it on anytime."

"Are you trying to imply something about my masculinity, Lilah?"

"Would that turn you on?"

She stretched out a leg and ran her foot up and down the inside of Wesley's thigh. She always stopped her foot just shy of his erection, barely brushing it before sliding back to his knee.  She'd taken off her panties before anything else, and Wesley had a view up her skirt.  He felt foolishly like a schoolboy, excited to catch a glimpse of skin.  Of course, she was giving him more than a glimpse.  

"Go," he said.

"Never have I ever blacked out from drinking."

"Really?"  Wesley pulled his white undershirt over his head.  Lilah shifted postion to reach over and pinch a nipple just a little harder than Wesley wanted.

She took a long swig from the bottle.  "Really.  Your turn."

"Never have I ever gone to work with come on my clothes."

She pinched his nipple again, a lot harder than he'd prefer, then unzipped her skirt and slid out of it.  She was still in her work blouse and jacket, and they framed her pubic area just so, and of course it was trimmed just so.  She crossed one leg over the other, keeping her sex itself obscured.  This was all very staged.  Everything they had shared was a presentation for his benefit, he suspected.  

"That was fun." she said.  "I made a krzthik demon very uncomfortable.  He could smell it."

She curled her legs under herself, again denying a view of her cunt.  "You know, you can ask about things other than sex."

"I thought this was a sex game."

She stood up--legs still maddeningly together, and walked over to the bureau, giving her bare arse just a little bit of a shake.  She bent over.  "Fine.  Never have I ever been fucked in the ass."  She slapped a cheek.

Wesley dropped his trousers.

"Thought so," she said.  "Was it good?"

"Excellent, actually."

She turned back around to face him.  "Maybe if you really beg, I'll buy a strap-on."

"You know, I rather thought you were inviting me to take you, just then."

"Please.  No one 'takes' me.  Besides.  You've still got your underwear on.  The game isn't over."

Wesley sighed.  All right then, time to think of something worthwhile.  Had she ever lost a case?  Maybe.  Had she ever--well, he assumed she'd done all sorts of sex acts, but he might be wrong.  What did he want to know?

He knew what he wanted to know.  He wanted to know if she cared.  He wanted to know what her angle was.  He wanted to know why they were in a room, drunk on scotch, asking personal questions and not fucking.

"Never have I ever--and this is true," he said "Never have I ever loved Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

The smirk faded from Lilah's face.  "Bastard," she said, softly.


End file.
